I Am Nothing But You
by xBreatheNoMorex
Summary: When Ellie and Paige recently breakup with their boyfriends, they start to become friends, but in what way? They both want to move on...with each other. But neither of them knows this, yet. Pellie Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Degrassi, or any lyrics you may see in this story.

_**Dedicated to the part of me I am not complete without, the one who lives behind hazel eyes. **_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Ellie POV

I stood in line at the movie theater counter with Marco…and his boy toy Dylan. I really hate to think of it that way, but he is my ex boyfriend. It also didn't help that I don't have anyone, now that Sean left me in all his drunken glory. Behind the counter was Paige, her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail, yet you could still see the way it shined in the light. The sky blue in her eyes had a possessing color as the looked into my hazel ones.

"What can I get for you, hon?" she asked caking on the signature employee smile. She really didn't like me, though I can't say I feel that exact way about her…

"Umm, I'll have a small popcorn and a medium coke," I answered.

"Okay, coming right up," She scooped out popcorn and filled the cup with my drink, was it wrong that I found Paige doing things for me satisfying? Who knows…

Just then a woman walked up and barked "Paige you're off shift! Get going!"

"Okay Mrs. Malidos, I'm just going to finish up these orders," she said looking irritated by the woman who was apparently her manager, not that I blamed her, she looked really…grouchy to say the least.

"What movie are you going to go see?" Paige asked while working on Marco and Dylan's order.

"We're going to see that new romantic comedy…what's the name of it?" Marco asked everyone.

"Oh, that doesn't matter, I'll come with, is that okay?" Paige asked.

"Sure, we don't mind," Dylan and Marco answered in unison. I just stood there, who knows maybe Paige wouldn't turn out to be such bad company.

Paige POV

When we sat in the theater it started to fill up more and more, thankfully no one from school was there but Marco and Ellie. Marco and Dylan got very comfortable in their 'love nest' by the previews, feeding each other, holding hands, etc. I ached inside for something like that again, after all been 2 weeks since Spinner and I broke up.

I felt an arm bump into mine on the arm rest, send shivers up my spine, and it had been Ellie.

"Sorry," she said looking rather embarrassed.

"It's okay, not your fault," I simply said back.

I looked over at Ellie; she was the real reason I wanted to be here. I don't know what it was about her, maybe it was the classic 'good girl attracted to bad… girl' scenario, but I don't know. There was something so captivating about her, behind her eyes, there was pain, I wanted to take that away from her and see nothing but hazel. That was only a wish though.

After the movie, which was pretty good by the way, Ellie and I stepped out of the theatre into the blazing lights. Marco and Dylan however followed a bit after, only god knows what they were doing, but I can assume.

"Hey guys, want to go to the Dot, My treat!" Dylan asked patting his stomach.

"Sure!" Marco and I both said

"Umm, I can't…I have to get home," Ellie mentioned her face suddenly seemed overcome with responsibility. I had to wonder how she lived, with her mother being an alcoholic and all, she seemed so strong.

"Well what do you say if I pick you up from your house later and you can hang out for the night with me and Ashley?" I asked. She shouldn't have to be so weighed down all the time.

A/N: Um, I hoped you all liked this, sorry if it sucks. I've already worked on a considerable amount of the second chapter if you do like it though. Please Review, it would make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie POV

I turned the thought over in my head, a night at Paige's with Ashley and her…she was being really friendly, well I don't see why not, as long as mom's okay.

"Yeah, that'd be great, anything you want me to bring?" I asked

"Nothing in particular, we're just going to hang out. Bring a sleeping bag, pillow you know that stuff," Paige said thinking it over.

"Alright well, I'm off," It was a long walk home for me, and she saw the October sky looking as if it was about to bust open with rain.

Walking along the road, my thoughts raced along just as the cars next to me. And I managed to get a song stuck in my head, but I didn't mind, it was one of my favorites.

_She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that  
special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry_

_Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine _

She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me  
of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go  
Sweet child o' mine

This song mixed in perfectly with my thoughts of Paige; yes I know she's not 'my child' or anything, it was all about the way she made me feel though. She was the only one to ever really know what went on, besides Marco. It had felt so much at that time that Paige had told Mrs. Suave for all the wrong reasons, but when I thought about it, it was right. One thing wrong though was the way I felt for Paige, I knew I had to suppress her feelings before I get hurt, or want to hurt myself.

I walked in to find my mother asleep on the couch another Vodka bottle drained, and if I wasn't mistaken it was the last one in the house. Well at least this guaranteed one sober day where her mom would go and re-stock. This was really nothing special, but hey at least she would be moving more than to the bathroom and back.

I cleaned up briefly downstairs before packing my bag for Paige's, not too long after I heard a horn outside instinctively calling my name. I thought to leave mom a note, but why bother? Not like she could actually comprehend it or bother to find it, sober day or not.

Paige was behind the wheel of her new convertible (it was really used) and waved to me pleasantly as I stepped out of the door. I wondered whether she was really this happy all the time, or maybe she was happy to see me... No, that couldn't be right, not Paige, not me, not together, never. She leaned over to open the door for me and I saw her shirt slide up her back, just a little bit, it was a little distracting, I had only realized I was out of it when she said leaned over in the car…

"You coming Ellie?" she had the most puzzled look on her face, like I was an alien, well I probably did look like one…

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry, I was uh…making sure I had done everything before I left," I said sliding into the car.

"Oh, okay, that's cool," as she put the car in gear and drove along, not much long after she tuned it to some radio station.

The song was some pop ballad sung by a girl who really sounded like she was at a karaoke bar, my god they let anyone be famous these days, at least the lyrics had depth. Then Paige started singing along to the song, she really did it justice too. Soon after I was just focusing on the words coming out of her mouth, it was really beautiful. The song slowly curved to an end, and I started clapping.

"Oh my gosh, I was singing? You could hear me?" she asked, really surprised actually.

"Yeah, but it was really good, definitely incomparable to the girl on the radio," I said grinning at her, I don't know the last time I'd actually felt this comfortable around someone…or grinned at something.

"Thanks," she said, a blush creeping up her face, "Oh, here's my street."

I hadn't realized it, but we had traveled a little ways away from my house, which didn't at all bother me seeing as how this neighborhood was considerably nicer than mine.

"Wow, I love your house," I said as we pulled into the driveway. The house was simple, with elegance though, white with black shudders. Ashley had opened the door, wait was she already there when Paige had left?

I had tempted myself with this thought and decided to ask. "Was Ashley already here?"

"Yeah, she was, she wasn't up for much of a car ride so she stayed here," she said.

"Oh, that's cool," I said nodding to myself.

"Besides, would alone time between you and me kill anyone?" she said smirking.

I just grinned, but this time it was a confused one. Was Paige hinting at what I think she was? I don't think I've ever heard her say anything like that before…

"Coming hon?" she asked, already on the steps of her front porch while I dumbly held my bag in my hand by the car.

"Yeah, just a second," I said, I hoped silently that it would go the way I want it to, even just this once.

I stepped into Paige's house and immediately smelled cookies, sugar cookies to be exact. Whenever you step into my house all you seem to smell is Windex from me cleaning and alcohol from my mother…well you know, it was a nice change. Paige seemed to pick up on the scent and quickly asked…

"Wow, it smells great in here…who made cookies?"

"I did Paige," called a voice from the kitchen. Which I soon after followed Paige into…

"Oh hi mom, wow they smell great!" Paige said grabbing one and offering one to me, which I took, who could resist?

"Well hello…" Paige's mom began to say before realizing she didn't know me, well only in passing.

"Mom, this is Ellie, Ellie this is my mom," Paige said after quickly swallowing her cookie so her mouth wasn't full.

"Hi Mrs. Michalchuk," I said offering a smile.

She smiled back, and turned her attention to Paige to say "Your father and I are going out for a few hours tonight, Dylan got some movies and you, Ashley, Ellie, Marco, and Dylan will be okay I assume?"

"Yeah, mom we'll be just fine," she said reaching for another cookie but her mom stopping her with the 'You'll ruin your appetite' look. Paige got the clue and asked "What are we having for dinner anyway?"

"Umm, you can order out, I'll leave you some money…" Paige figured she had nothing to waste if she was eating out anyway, so she grabbed another cookie while her mother had turned around and lead me and Ashley to her room, touring us while going up the stairs.

"…and this is _my _room," Paige said as extravagantly as she could

"Wow, it's really nice," Ashley commented as she looked around.

The walls were painted a light yellow that went with my blue carpet on the floor, it really was nice, not something I would like, and definitely different from my room, but enjoyable still.

"Yeah, this is nice Paige," I said looking around and taking it all in.

We were still in the room, deciding what to do when Marco and Dylan called us down shortly after Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk had left.

"Hey, girls, get down here, we're going to order some Chinese and start the movies!" Dylan yelled up the stairs.

All three of us followed one behind the other out of Paige's room and down the stairs.

"Shouldn't we just order a big dinner combination?" Marco was asking Dylan as we got into the kitchen.

"I don't see why it's really necessary," Dylan said after thinking about it and shrugging.

"Well why not? Or are you afraid you'll eat most of it?" Marco said smiling

Dylan took this as playful flirting and wrapped his arms around him asking him "What you think I'll be fat after Chinese? Well, at least I'm not as thin angel hair pasta like you."

Marco looked up at Dylan and jokingly glaring before acknowledging our presence and asking, "Combination meal or individual orders?"

"A combination meal is fine, it really doesn't matter," Paige said speaking up.

"Okay, that it is then," he said letting go of Marco and reaching for the phone.

"We rented some movies, umm...Ghostbusters, and Dylan picked this one…But I'm a Cheerleader,"

"Hm, cool," I commented nodding my head.

After awhile the Chinese came, and everyone sat around the table sharing stories and eating food, as Marco assumed Dylan having the most amount.

After the lack of leftover food was packed up Paige asked "Okay, so are we starting movies now or what?"

We all had sat down on Paige's couches in her family room, Dylan and Marco on the loveseat, and Paige, Ashley, and I on the couch with me in the middle…a blanket tossed over the three of us.

I had seen Ghostbusters a million times, but regardless I still loved it the million and first time. Next movie up was But I'm a Cheerleader. We got into the opening scenes and I knew this was not going to be your typical cheerleader movie…

While the two main characters and some others had arrived at a gay bar Ashley seemed to have had enough and said "Hey, Paige, I've got a headache, would you mind if I laid down in your room?"

"Sure hon, not a problem…" Paige said to her, but she soon enough turned her attention back to the movie.

The scene soon heated up when they went to the alley behind the bar and argued, but ended up making out…during the onscreen passion I felt something brush my hand, it was another hand, Paige's. She had rested it on top of mine under the covers and I entwined my fingers with hers, and let it stay there for the rest of the movie.

"Wasn't that great?" Dylan had asked after the movie.

"Man, that was good!" Marco had blurted out.

"Yeah, I really liked it," Paige said, "it had a serious story, but it came off so hilarious, it was good."

"I agree, it was awesome," I had said.

"Hey well, its getting late guys, I think Ellie and I are heading up to bed…" Paige had said, getting up from the couch.

I unrolled a sleeping bag, as Paige did right next to me, seeing as how Ashley had taken the bed...and I laid comfortably under its covers before I heard a voice next to me

"Goodnight Ellie," Paige said half rolled over.

"Goodnight Paige," I said back.

I couldn't help but be excited about what had happened, I mean, it was…amazing. I don't know what Paige and I might have in the future, but I hoped that if we ever had anything it would always leave me feeling like it did tonight. Then I slowly drifted off to sleep remembering the words to a song in the movie and I rolled over towards Paige as they ran through my head…

_Breathe into my hands  
Or cup them like a glass to drink from;  
Are you still,  
still breathing.  
Are you still,  
breathing.  
Are you still,  
still breathing.  
Are you still,  
breathing.  
Breathe into my hands  
Or cup them like a glass to drink from..._

A/N: Okay, there's the next chapter, I tried to make it as long as I could possibly bear. Um, as far as the plot goes, its hopefully going to get deeper soon, because, well I said so. Anyway, the movie 'But I'm A Cheerleader' featured here is really funny and awesome, I highly suggest it, so go rent it. Now. Well, only if you want to…anyway review and tell me what you thought of But I'm A Cheerleader if you've ever seen it!


End file.
